Last hope for dragonkind
by JBW
Summary: The only hope for the rest of the dragons race is up to a young teenage dragon. His parents were murdered by the Dragon X. He is the last hope to defeat X and bring peace back to the dragon world.
1. The beginning

_Hey ppl this a new story I thought of its like a drama ,action , adventure ,romance and it's an oc story and if u read till the end you find out how it relates to the series. I don't wanna talk about my stories but I think it's a really good story. I think. Please please please pppppppplease with a cheery on top review the story. If ppl like it .it will continue._

Rain splashed on the small purple dragons face. A small dragon that was 4 years old was being rushed up the side of a cliff. The 4 year old dragon was born during a horrible time. The time of blood, cannibals and _**DEATH.**_ When the dragon was born his parents knew that if the dictator x found him he would kill him the parents were inspired. They believed the dragon god had blessed them with the last hope for dragon kind. Or they had had been cursed with a demented dragon child. They named him Tyrock. They then started a rebellion against the dictator x who had slaughtered most of the dragon elders only 4 remained.

Tyrock father begun to teach him how to fight as soon as Tyrock was born. Tyrock remembered the harsh training and how his father pushed him to the limit .And now Tyrock wrapped in a cloth was being rushed up the hill had no idea why his mother was crying, or why his father was yelling. He smelled a horrible stench of blood .Even though Tyrock was four he had the knowledge of the highest elder in the dragon council. Between his fighting lessons his mom taught him everything else.

As they rushed up the hill Tyrock saw a small white dragon white a red cloth wrapped around his head. A bloodbringer. The cannibals of the dragon age. They were minions of dictator x. they were hardly ever fed which led them to be cannibals. They would hunt at night and whoever they found they ate bones and all of the innocent creature. The cloths were originally white but when they were done eating they wiped there face sand cleaned the blood.

Tyrock's mother carried him into a cave and hid him behind a rock while his father stood by the entrance. About six bloodbringers walked into the room Tyrock watched as his father slashed the first ones throat and killed him on the spot another jumped on his back and began to bite his throat. Tyrock's dad pushed two off the cliff the last 3 took him down. His mother screamed. A massive dragon walked in front of tyrock's dad and griped his neck. Tyrock knew this was dictator x. He heard a crack a scream and in blur his dad was on the ground in a puddle of blood in a second X had cracked his neck ripped off his left arm and blooded his nose. Tyrock watched helpless as two of the blood bringers grapped his mother and dragged her out of the cave. X and Tyrock were the only one in the cave. Tyrock held his breath as x stepped closer and closer to tyrock. Tyrock perpared to fight. Tyrock was terrified. Tyrock ad never been a good fighter. He had no special abilities except to breathe gas. The gas wasn't even poisonous. The soft sound of the evil dragon walking slowly towards him until it was inches away. X grapped him and pulled up the trembling dragon. Tyrock breath gas but as normal it did nothing. X laughed and began to choke Tyrock. Tyrock summong the litte bit of strength he had left. And while his air was slowly being stolen from him Tyrock breathed fire. Tyrock did not know this but the gas was Flamable . it exploded the in the space between X and Tyrock X Who was now on fire ran from the cave and jumped in the air and flew away . Tyrock looked at his father and ran over to him.

"son." His father spoke "dad!!!" "Find the 4 elders kill X and You will save dragon kind and your son will save it many more times YOU ARE THE KEY THE ENTIRE RACE IS IN YOUR HANDS ".Tyrock silently wept while his father slowly died in his arms.

_There tell me any ideas and its kinda obvious who Tyrock's son will b. sooooooooooo review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	2. The first fight

Tyrock had cried for almost an hour now. He couldn't leave his dead father. He couldn't stop picturing what the bloodbringers and X were doing to his mother. All he could do was cry. He heard howls in the distance. His head perked up. "no!". Tyrock heard another howl closer he had to move. His mind flashed back to a lesson his mom had taught him. He recognized the howls. They were called devil wolfs.

When X first came to power. Scientists had a idea to breed dragon criminals together with wolfs. At first the idea worked. The devils were tamed and controlled. But during an attack on X's base they were killed easily. Some managed to escape. They began to breed. The off springs were vicious creatures. Untamed they only knew to hunt and kill. Tyrock realized they smelled the blood of his fathers fatal wounds.

Tyrock thought he had maybe a few minutes before the devils found him. He tried to carry his father farther into the cave to hide, but he lacked the strength to move him. He heard growling in the woods across from the cave . "I have to move" Tyrock thought "before they….". He heard growling. Tyrock turned his head to see a devil wolf.

He had never seen one in real life before . It had the basic shape of a wolf except it had a scaly body. He had four spikes on his back. Each one was half a foot tall. The eyes that were watching tyrock eyes were pure black. It had sharp crooked teeth, that were a light red color. Tyrock began to cry again. He couldn't move. He was scared. Tyrock had no energy left to fight. He tried to spit out some gas but nothing could come out. The devil pounced. Tyrock closed his eyes and prepared to get eaten. Tyrock heard a whimper he opened his eyes. The devil wolf was gone.

He scanned his eyes around the cave. In a dark corner he saw the shape of a dragon ripping the devil wolf to pieces. Tyrock's heart jumped with excitement someone had come to his rescue. Tyrock happiness dropped to fear the dragon's tail was sticking out of the shadow it was pure white. The dragon started to eat the wolf. Tyrock said the last thing he wanted to find while by himself. "Bloodbringer". The Bloodbringer walked out of the shadow. "Get away from me you freak!". Tyrock yelled as he threw a rock at the cannibal. The Bloodbringer quickly jumped out of the way. In a second the Bloodbringer was right in front of Tyrock's face. Before Tyrock could move he was thrown across the cave. He slammed into the rocky wall.

"Shhh. Be quiet im going to help you" said a voice from the shadows. Tyrock could barley move his head. He got his head moved in the shadow he saw a small green dragon. The dragon had very small spikes on his back. Tyrock thought he was his age. They were the same size. "my name is grun." the green dragon said. "my parent sent me to find some food. I heard screams so I came and I saw u get attacked come with me ill take you to my parents they can help." . "No" tyrock answered "He's going to eat my dad." "then we will fight him." "WHAT!". Tyrock yelled. He looked over the Bloodbringer who was now chewing on his fathers leg.

Tyrock began to speak "lets kill him". Grun and Tyrock dashed at the bloodbringer. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAD!" Tyrock screamed as he head butted the white dragon in the throat. Caught by surprise the Bringer fell backwards as grun dashed at him. Grun slashed the Blooodbringer's chest. "Grun when I say go breath fire as much as u can! Get ready!" Tyrock commanded. "Ready" Grun answered. The bloodbringer realized the young dragons were planning something he began to dash at him. Tyrock began to exhale gas. The Bloodbringer was surrounded by gas it was so thick he couldn't see anything. "NOW" Tyrock yelled. Grun spit a huge fire ball straight in to the center of the smoke cloud. "Now RUN!" Tyrock yelled as him and Grun ran out of the cave dragging tyrock's father behind them. There was a massive explosion blowing the bloodbringer to pieces. "YEA!" Grun shouted with excitement. Tyrock looked at Grun and spoke with no emotion "We half to bury him" Grun and Tyrock began to dig with there claws a grave. After several hours they buried Tyrock's father. And walked off to Grun's home.


	3. The Training begins

**Authors note: I have no idea what to call a hand for a dragon so it's called a paw in this story.**

After walking for hours Tyrock and Grun finally reached a small hole in the ground. Tyrock jumped over the hole and continued walking. "Where are you going?" Grun asked Tyrock. "Going to find your parents remember." "This is it." Grun answered looking at the hole. Tyrock looked at the hole with shock. "Come on." Grun said as he jumped in the hole.

Tyrock walked over to the hole and looked down. It was a tunnel, Tyrock followed after his green friend and jumped in the hole. Tyrock hit the ground hard. Dazed, Tyrock looked around. There were three tunnels. Grun was standing beside him. "Come on. My parents are just up ahead."

Tyrock stood up and looked around at the tunnels. At the middle tunnel there was a light blue girl dragon. "Who is he?" The dragon asked looking at Tyrock. At first tyrock thought he was dreaming. This dragon was his age a little smaller than him. She walked over to him and Grun. "Sis calm down he's in trouble. I helped him escape from a bloodbringer." Grun answered the girl dragon. The girl yelled at Grun, "A BLOODBRINGER!" She said as smacked Grun on his head "ARE YOU STUPID!" She continued to yell at grun. "You could have DIED!"

She then realized Tyrock was still standing beside them looking very confused. "Hi." the blue dragon talked to Tyrock for the first time. She was so perky she made Tyrock jump. "Im Icy." She said with a smile. Noticing his uncomfort Grun Introduced his Tyrock to his sister. "Ty this is my annoying sister." Tyrock looked at Icy. "My name is Tyrock." "Where's mom and dad" Grun asked his sister "In the meeting hall. Why what happened?" Icy answered as she looked at Tyrock.

Tyrock started to tell Icy about Dragon X and what he did to his family, about the devil wolfs the Bloodbringer and how Grun helped kill the Bloodbringer and bury his father. He began to cry again. When he finished the story he couldn't stop crying he had forgot all about Icy and Grun until he felt something touch his hand he opened his eyes to see a blue paw on his. Icy was holding paw. Tyrock looked up at Icy she was crying along with him. Grun broke the noises of tears and sobs. "Let's go to my parents."

They walked in to one of the tunnels. Tyrock was surprised when they reached the end of the tunnel and was greeted by four more tunnels. They entered another tunnel at the end of that one there were six more. After a few tunnels Tyrock soon realized that he was in a maze of underground tunnels. After swallowing his tears Tyrock finally began to talk. "Why are there so many tunnels" "just wait you'll love this" Grun answered with a smile. They reached a massive door. Icy walked up to the door and pushed it open as she smiled at Tyrock. The door opened and Tyrock, for the first time since his dad's death he smiled as big as he could smile when he saw what was in the room.

Dragons. The room was filled with dragons. They survivors from Xs slaughter. Icy noticed Tyrock happiness "That's not all our father is elder." Tyrock mind flashed to his fathers dying words. Find the four elders. "Where I have to see him NOW!" Tyrock yelled. Grun surprised by his friends outburst spoke to him "he's the black dragon at the end of the hall what's wrong" Tyrock ignored his friends question and begin to run towards the end of the hall. He had no idea what he was going to say to him he just had to find the elder. He spotted a huge dragon at the end of the hall.

It was the elder. "ELDER!" Tyrock shouted when he reached him. Every dragon in the hall was staring at the young purple dragon. Tyrock continued to yell at the elder for help. "YOU HAVE TO HELP M…" Tyrock's yelling was cut short. The elder jumped out of his seat and grabbed Tyrock by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Do you have no respect dragon?" the elder spoke to Tyrock with no emotion in his voice. "I don't care about your problems kid they do not concern Me." said the elder.

Icy ran up to her father in defense of her friend. "DAD stops it!" The elder still did not loosen his grip. Tyrock could barley breath but he had to speak. "X killed… my d…da…dad y…you have to he…help me. He has my mom please help me. My dads name was Shan." The elder dropped Tyrock. Tyrock was gasping for breath. Grun and Icy ran up to grun while there father began to speak to Tyrock. "Your father was a friend of mine. Several years ago he told me when you came to me that he would be dead and to teach you." "Teach me what?" Tyrock responded. "Follow me." Elder commanded.

Tyrock and his friends followed him in a dark room. A light came on and Tyrock saw a square metal case. "I need you and Icy to leave me and Tyrock needs to be alone." Icy walked out of the room. Grun waited for a minute. Grun looked at his father with a look of sorrow. Then he turned his towards his shoulder. Tyrock noticed something he hadn't noticed before. A scar. It seemed as if someone had taken a blade and cut his shoulder. He then walked out of the room "good luck." he said as he exited. "I have to train you." The Elder said as he walked towards the metal box. He touched the side of the box and it began to glow.

Outside of the room Icy and Grun were walking back to the tunnels "We have to go back and make sure the tunnels are safe." Grun said. Icy was still surprised since they left Tyrock and her father. "What's dad going to do with Ty?" "Train. The hardest he's ever been trained." Grun responded as he looked down at his scar.

"Now I want you to use what I just taught you to protect your self from the contents of the box." The Elder said. "What do you mean what's in there." Tyrock responded. Tyrock was mesmerized by the glowing box. Elder started walking out of the room. When he left the box exploded. Throwing Tyrock across the room along with pieces of metal. One cut Tyrock across the arm. Tyrock looked where the box was there was a pure black dog like a creature. Similar to a devil wolf. Tyrock stood and prepared to fight. The creature's eyes started to glow red. All the metal shards hovered in the air and pointed at Tyrock. In a second millions over shards were launching at Tyrock. Tyrock jumped out of the way of a few but more than half hit him hard. He was sliced open several times. He closed his eyes for a second and the creature was right in front of his face he stared in to the blood red eyes. He tried to hit the monster but he couldn't move. The Monster lifted its huge hand and gripped Tyrock's face and lifted him. The monster was standing on two feet holding Tyrock in the air by his face he couldn't move. The monster threw Tyrock in the air as he came down The Monster Punched him in the rib throwing him a few feet away from the monster. Tyrock realized he had to use what The Elder had taught him.

"What kind of training" Icy asked her brother. "An ability to release a chemical gas from your mouth that is mentally connected to your body when u think an element…."

Tyrock stood and spit the gas from his body except this time it was sparkling. It began to spread around the room. The Monster started rushing at Tyrock. Tyrock closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could.

"…. the gas will become that element." Grun finished

"FIRE!" Tyrock yelled. The sparkling gas flared up and exploded "WATER!" Tyrock continue to yell. The flames turned into water and soaked the burning monster. The Monster was weakened. Tyrock Jumped over the monster and spit more gas. He landed and whispered " lightning". The water began to crack and pop. It began to crackle rapidly. Then the lighting reacted to the soaked monster. It was electorate. The electricity stopped and it fell down. Dead.

The Elder walked in to the room. The dead monster evaporated. It was gone. The shards of metal hovered in the air. Tyrock thought they were going to attack him again. He jumped up ready to start dodging again. But they all headed to the center of the room. They formed the box again. Tyrock looked at Elder and collapsed of exhaustion.


	4. A New Beginning

Tyrock stood before a Female dragon in chains. She had multiple scratches and wounds all over her body, evidence of her being beaten. She was also missing her right leg and her right arm. He smelled a familiar smell. She slowly raised her head, so Tyrock could see her face. She began to mutter so softly that he could barley make out what she was saying.

"I love you, son." The female dragon said breathlessly. It was Tyrock's mother.

"Mom?" Tyrock answered her, confused. She continued to whisper quietly.

"I will always love you."

"Mom!" Tyrock screamed as he woke from the dream. Gasping, he looked around, to see that he was still underground in the Dragon hideout. As he turned his head, he saw Grun sitting beside his bed.

"It was just a dream. Everything is alright." Grun said.

"What happened?" Tyrock asked him, still foggy from his dream. Grun answered, "You passed out after training."

Tyrock then remembered-The creature in the box, the legendary breath, The Elder and the metal shards.

"You're lucky you got away with only a few scratches. I went through the same training and came out with this." Grun said as he motioned towards his giant scar. "Anyways, I've got good news." He smiled, changing the subject.

Tyrock looked at him with confusion. "What?"

Grun answered him. "You can stay here and live with us. You can train with my dad, then, in a few years me and you are going to find your mom, take down the bloodbringers, and kill X."

Tyrock smiled. He had a family again.


End file.
